It is common in manufacturing operations to present a workpiece successively to a plurality of different workstations at each of which the workpiece is treated. It is conventional to lift the workpiece by transfer devices and transfer the workpiece from station to station. Since one group of workpieces that must be transferred to successive workstations may vary considerably in size and shape from a second group of workpieces, it is desirable that the transfer devices be capable of rapid adjustment to accommodate groups of workpieces of varying size and shape.
Some of the transfer devices proposed heretofore have arms that are capable of lengthwise adjustment, others have arms that are capable of rotary adjustment, and still others enable rotation of the workpiece engageable part of the transfer device. However, no known transfer device heretofore has included a supporting arm that is capable of all three kinds of adjustment.
A primary object of the invention is to provide workpiece support and transfer apparatus which is substantially universally adjustable and which may be adjusted quickly and easily.